


Irresistible

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha！Emiya, M/M, Omega！Chulainn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 大龄Alpha青年影弓x单亲爸爸OmegaC狗
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

如果伊利亚不提醒他，Emiya几乎想不起自己今年已经二十七岁这件事。九岁的义妹摆出努力学来的成人姿态，抱起手臂，告诉他这个年纪的Alpha应该结婚成家了。

Emiya不知道妹妹是被哪位家庭主妇灌输了这种思想，肯定不是爱丽丝菲尔。但是他也提醒她，切嗣结婚的时候已经过了三十岁。

“切嗣做得不对，你更不能重蹈覆辙。”她说，食指在胳膊上敲着，“该结婚了，Emiya！”

Emiya想要知道重蹈覆辙这种词妹妹是从哪儿学来的。

切嗣和爱丽丝菲尔从来没有对养子的婚姻大事做任何催促，连对他以前的恋人也没有作出任何点评，如今比自己小18岁的妹妹竟对这事如此上心，不知道该说养父母心大还是伊利亚早熟。

Emiya原本并未将这次短促的催婚放在心上，后来却越发感到其正确性。每每他从工作的弓道场下班回家，养父加班还未回家，养母将烧好的饭菜摆上餐桌，义妹在房间里写作业。他已经熟悉这种场景九年，再附带没有伊利亚的五年，甚至于没有爱丽丝菲尔的三年，总共十七年的光阴在他心里祭奠成极厚实的土壤，却逐渐出现裂缝。并不是说他对温馨的家庭感到厌烦，而是成年人的责任感不断增强的结果。他认为现在的生活和高中打工下班的日常并无多大差距，变化似乎仅仅在于自己基本经济独立。如果这是十年前的自己能做到的事情，那么现在的自己也许并没有得到多少成长。

另一方面，即使已经作为这个家庭的成员度过了十七年的人生，缺乏血缘纽带还是会使Emiya迷茫。他明白家人爱自己胜过血亲，但感恩仍然让他心怀愧疚。他同样明白这是自己的自作多情，却也认为彻底独立是感念卫宫夫妇的方式。

“结婚不是爱情，是伦理。”他悟出了这个哲理。

Emiya的空窗期已经很久了。曾经交往过的对象都给过他一段美好的回忆，但都没能走到谈婚论嫁的地步，这让他再一次领悟到结婚的复杂性。当然，这也并不是说结婚不需要爱情，爱情是结婚的必要条件，如果他只考虑对方是否能作为自己的配偶，并以此挑选结婚对象，那无论是对自己还是对对方都是不负责任的。不如说，他现在已经对可能成为自己伴侣的人充满了负罪感。

他同爱丽丝菲尔谈了这件事，温柔的养母露出吃惊的神情。他没有多加解释，但也猜到她多半懂得，庆幸她没有追问也没有揭穿。爱丽丝菲尔以母亲的包容拥抱了他，说自己会努力帮上他的忙。

Emiya的内心充满了对养母的感激，并且为自己感到害臊，每天活在难以言明的焦虑中，妹妹看不出他忧虑的根源，父亲则从不说破，他就在这种心照不宣的沉默中挨到了那一天。感谢日本人的内敛。

收到短信的那一刻，他错觉自己是由中介找到了房子的客户，顿时对与对方见面这件事充满了恐惧，还有一种吸血鬼被拉到大太阳下面暴晒的痛苦。介绍人是切嗣警局的上司，这说明养父也了解他的心事，名为羞耻的利刃已经把大龄Alpha的心刮的七零八落。

他首先收到的是介绍人的消息。寥寥几行的短信生生写出一个栩栩如生的自大狂，最负盛名的文学大家也要自惭形秽，而他窝着火想那个素未谋面的控制狂只是习惯性地抓住机会对他人的人生指手画脚。可是兢兢业业给警局干了20年的老爹是无辜的，他要为老爹着想，为老爹的退休金着想，得好声好气地回复过去。这就是成年人的责任。

“就定在这周三晚上吧，你们一起吃个饭。”

最后通牒来得未免太突然，在这句话之前Emiya只了解到对方是个男性Omega，其他一概不知。他把自己锁进房间，趴在床上暴力地敲着手机键盘。

“能再提供一些详细信息吗？关于那位的。”

“不需要，保留足够的神秘感不好吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

——哈什么啊！这哪里是神秘感，是迷失感好吗！

Emiya狠狠抓了一把头发，胡乱地回复一句：“您说的是。”便把手机扔到一边。不一会儿手机叮了一声，他把手机抓回来，发现又是那家伙的短信。

“……”他咬着嘴唇打开短信，读完之后认为这可能是这几天他从这个混蛋那里收到的最让他愉悦的短信。

“照片还是可以给你看看的。”

他满怀希望地等了三秒，对方发来一条彩信，却让他恨不得再次摔了手机。

是个背影。

背影。啊，背影。

“我以为您会发正面的照片？！”

“这样更有神秘感。”

Emiya发誓再也不要从任何人嘴里听到神秘感这三个字。像是要把后槽牙咬碎，他还是点开了那张照片，随后竟感到喉头一梗。

照片上的人有一头蓝色的长发，却是上边剪短，下边的披在背上。他正用手将贴在脖子上的柔软发丝撩起，露出的皮肤白皙而透出隐约的蜜色。

Emiya盯着照片看了十几秒，最后将它保存起来。

“谢谢。”他回复道，“周三我会按时去的。”

由此处刑般的等待被掺上蜜糖，而蜜糖被喂进嘴里之后沾满盐水的鞭子就会立刻落上脊背，Emiya在期待与抗拒之间熬过两天，周三下午翻遍衣柜，最后是爱丽丝菲尔一锤定音，用一件黑色高领毛衣把他推出了家门。他站在门口，爱丽丝菲尔替他最后理了理难得梳起来的背头，做着最后的叮嘱：

“记住，到了餐厅，你不受控制，第一眼看到，然后无法移开眼睛的金发男性，就是吉尔伽美什先生，相信他介绍的对象不会让你失望的！”


	2. Chapter 2

库丘林接到吉尔伽美什电话的时候刚刚洗好碗。他叫康拉去扔垃圾，在裤子上把手擦干就拿起手机，接起来后去阳台点了根烟。

他并不很欣赏这个官二代加富二代，不是出于工薪阶级普遍具有的仇富心理，而是因为那家伙过于嚣张的态度。以前他在警局工作的时候几乎天天都因为这个上司满心窝火，就算他的领导才能确实卓越也不能让库丘林心服口服。吉尔伽美什这种纯粹的Alpha，不是让Omega迷得晕头转向就是讨厌得肝肠寸断。现在他辞掉了警局的工作，本不必再应付吉尔伽美什，却没想到他会突然打电话来。

习惯性地想寒暄两句，对方却劈头盖脸的来了一句“有事让你做”，三年前被奴役的痛苦再次回到了库丘林身上。他努力保持平静却还是在对方提出要求的时候呛到了烟，咳得眼泪鼻涕都往外流。

“——爸爸？！没事吧？”

“没事、咳，没事。”他锁好阳台门，压着嗓子朝手机里喊：“你再说一次？！”

“相亲，相亲知道吗，日语水平有点差啊库丘林。”

“我知道——”库丘林还是觉得一口气提在胸腔上不来，“但为什么是我！”

“觉得你适合。”

我觉得你也适合！

库丘林差点捏到烧红的烟头。电话那头吉尔伽美什已经开始介绍那位Alpha的相关信息，但在他听来也不比蜜蜂的嗡嗡声。吉尔伽美什兀自说了一大段，他只等着间隙插进去拒绝，可惜这位警官的语速简直密不透风。终于他报出了见面的时间地点，库丘林才恍然大悟他从一开始就没想过尊重自己的意见。

“我不去。”

“你必须去。”

“喂，你已经不是我的上司了！”

“……”

那边沉默了。库丘林松了一口气，这才发现烟已经烧到手指，赶紧把烟屁股丢在地上踩灭。

“好吧。”吉尔伽美什说，“你说的没错。但是。”

他顿了一两秒，库丘林觉得头皮发麻。“

“我已经升警部了。”

“……你为什么不把那个词换成帮派大佬？”

库丘林感到非常恼火。吉尔伽美什今年连三十岁都没有，已经升警部了？如果不用他的家世来说服自己，到辞职还没做到搜查科长的库丘林会极其愤怒。

“都差不多吧。说起来，你现在在做杂志编辑吧？工作还顺利吗？“

“用不着你操心。”

那边传来一声哼笑，库丘林立刻觉得脊梁发冷，对方蛇一样的红眼睛出现在脑海中。

“行政那边有点缺人手，你要是有兴趣，我能帮帮你。”

“……”

简直就是出卖灵魂的不正当交易！

库丘林咬住腮肉，靠在阳台栏杆上。虽是无意之举，冰冷的栏杆压上腰间的酸软肌肉时他还是感到一阵畅快。他负责的作家刚刚交稿，花了一整天坐在椅子上校对让他整个脊背酸痛不已，今天才有空带康拉去超市买了东西，给他煮饭。警局的文职虽然不如编制内警察有趣，也比编辑轻松得多，薪资也更稳定，这对一个单身带孩子的Omega来说是相当重要的。库丘林已经不想让康拉因为自己加班而潦草对待晚饭了，况且，从奥伊芙那边把康拉接过来也才三年，他觉得自己还有很多事没能为儿子做。

“所以，你的回答？”

“……周三晚上是吧。”库丘林叹了口气，“我去。”

啊，这就是成年人的社会。

他从阳台出来，康拉在客厅吃苹果，见他出来，便切下一块递给他。

“是工作上的事吗？打了好久。”

“算吧。”

Omega咬下因为氧化而微微泛黄的果肉。苹果是今天买的，吃起来却并不很新鲜，口感不够脆爽。

“星期三晚上我不回来吃饭。”他摸摸儿子的脑袋，“我请个假，早点回来给你煮饭。”

“不用啦，”康拉摇摇头，“要是赶时间就直接去吧。谢谢爸爸。”

库丘林突然觉得口中的糖分有了些酸涩的味道。

“下次我们别买这种苹果了。”他对康拉说。

库丘林没有对康拉说起这件事。他不希望有谁来打破现状，也不想搅进这种以结婚为目的的感情活动。最重要的是，他不认为孩子会接受他去相亲。

“你说吉尔伽美什是不是闲的慌。”他给阿尔托莉雅打了个电话，“他自己说那个Alpha是以结婚生子为目的相亲的，居然还说我合适？我已经三十七岁了，会生出脑瘫的。”

“他就是闲的慌。”曾经的同僚同意了他的看法，“但你也别这样说，超过四十岁才会有那样的生育问题吧？”

真是个耿直的Beta。库丘林扯了扯嘴角：“我不是……我没说真的要生。”

“……哦。”女警沉默了一会儿，“那你就当是吃个晚饭，反正也不用你掏钱。”

“嗯。”库丘林已经打定主意用最坏的形象去见那个Alpha，把一切可能扼杀在摇篮里。

周三下午他还是给康拉简单地炖了一锅羊肉，让儿子自己看着时间关火就冲向了约好的餐厅。到餐厅门口他才发现这是一家米其林二星餐厅，顿时对自己身上穿的羽绒服和牛仔裤感到万分不自信，下意识地想要撤退回家陪儿子吃一顿廉价家常晚餐。但是不行，在门口他就看到吉尔伽美什那头纯金一样耀眼的头发，时时刻刻都在提醒他这次来的使命。于是他挺直脊梁走进富丽堂皇的米其林餐厅，露出老油条的微笑几步便踱到了吉尔伽美什身边，一屁股在金发男人身边坐下。

“哟。”

他朝对面坐着的Alpha打了声招呼，希望自己身上没有下午切羊肉沾上的羊膻味。

“你好。”

对方看起来有些拘谨，目光从他的脸移到头发，滑向肩膀，最后对上Omega的眼睛。这个年轻的Alpha有一双灰色的眼睛和棕色的皮肤，白色短发向后梳起，衣服虽然简单却也整洁得体。库丘林不由得伸手摸了一下自己的领子，果不其然发现露出来的polo衫衣领没有翻好。

“Emiya，这是库丘林。库丘林，这是Emiya。”吉尔伽美什的语气十分愉快，“你们聊，我点菜。”

库丘林吐了口气，对于像他这样对饮食不讲究的人，看高级餐厅的菜单简直就是折磨，但他又同情起Emiya了，他看起来也不像出身富裕家庭，如果这顿饭包在他身上，那可能是一笔不小的花费。

明明看起来也像是个正经年轻人，为什么会认识吉尔伽美什。

“你的情况我大概听吉尔伽美什说了。”他露出当年向老年目击证人取证的和善笑容，庆幸自己昨晚给吉尔伽美什打电话确认了对方的信息，“是以结婚为目的来的吧？他说是因为想减轻父母的负担？嘛，真是了不起。”

——不过，知道自己的情况还想来，到底是有多想结婚啊。

Emiya看起来很尴尬，放在桌面上的双手交握起来。

“请别这么说。”他抿了一下嘴唇，“吉尔伽美什先生已经把我的信息告诉你了？可是他几乎没有对我说起过你的事。”

“……啊？”

“是的。”Emiya绷紧了下巴，“你坐下来的时候，他才告诉我你的名字。”

“……”

库丘林难以置信地转头看向吉尔伽美什，动作迟钝如将死的老乌龟。金发男人拿起桌上的柠檬水呷了一口，对着库丘林露出一个愉悦到极点的微笑。

他不是闲的慌，他只是想搞我们两个。

库丘林绝望地转了回来，一瞬间觉得自己和Emiya已经成了生死与共的同袍。他终于明白为什么一个血气方刚大好年华的Alpha要来见自己这个离过婚带着娃的中年Omega，那是因为人家不知道。

不知道啊！

“他对你说了哪些？”

“男性Omega。”

“……没了？”

“没了。”

“呃，我。我，今年三十七了。”他有些吃力地说，发现Emiya明显地动摇了。他张大双眼，两手绞了起来。库丘林心里过意不去，不禁又要露出尴尬的微笑。他权衡着是否要告诉对方自己有儿子这一事实。对面被欺骗的Alpha未免太过凄惨，库丘林怀着长辈对后辈的仁慈，感到大剌剌地将事实摆出来实在残酷。但转念一想，离过婚的Omega不可能再有未婚Omega的吸引力，就算他们已经靠手术解除了前一位Alpha伴侣留下的标记，而拖着孩子的Omega则更难开始新的感情。太好了，这就是他想要的。虽然很对不起Emiya，但是他怎么能跟自己的儿子比呢。

“——别着急，你们两个。”吉尔伽美什突然发话了。他像拿红酒杯那样把柠檬水摇来摇去，“时间多的是，你们可以慢慢来。”

两人唰的扭过头看着他。库丘林猛然觉悟到这事绝不可能那么简单，就像警局行政的工作没那么容易拿到手，就像Emiya和吉尔伽美什之间莫名其妙的人情关系，绝对不是甩出事实就能拍屁股走人的情况。

他不能把实话说出来。


	3. Chapter 3

Emiya觉得库丘林很好。

从他坐到座位上的时候，Emiya就觉得这个人很好。

或许从看到他的照片的时候，Emiya就觉得这个人很好。

Omega看起来并不很年轻，向他打招呼的时候笑得眯了一下眼睛，眼角出现的皱纹像猫须一样，令Emiya莫名地想要摸一摸。他的穿着很普通，连领子都没有翻好，这让Emiya有点想笑，而在看到库丘林迅速翻领子的时候他放松了下来。虽然Emiya本人对着装比较严谨，但这并不影响他对库丘林的评价，可能是因为这个Omega散发着胡乱穿衣服也没问题的气息。

说到气息，餐厅的香味让Emiya闻不到库丘林的信息素。

谈话本身倒有些扫兴。尽管库丘林极力掩饰，Emiya还是能看出吉尔伽美什摆了他俩一道，这才是让他不悦的地方。同时，库丘林的年纪让他有些吃惊，而曾经是切嗣同僚这点更是让他有种没穿衣服的羞耻，就像小时候赤着身子被养父抱去洗澡。

但这并不是库丘林的问题！

Omega随和又情绪饱满，说话带点爱尔兰口音——他自己说来日本还不满五年，措辞有些粗鲁这一点意外地使Emiya感到十分有趣，而对方不经意间显露出来的长辈姿态则是让Emiya有些害羞。他平时要应付的是家里九岁的妹妹和弓道场毛毛躁躁的青少年，和库丘林对话竟有种受宠若惊的感觉。

吃完饭结账的时候库丘林不动声色地看了一眼账单，手指在桌面敲了两下，摸出钱包来。

“AA吧。”他说着开始掏钱，“让年轻人请客多不像话。”

没等Emiya反应过来，库丘林就把钱放在了他手边。

“诶？你不用——”

“没事，”库丘林把Emiya的手压在钱上，“帮你省点钱。”

他勾了一勾嘴角，眼睛里倒没有多少玩笑的意味。Emiya一时没法说话。他摸不清库丘林为什么这样做，原本约他就是Emiya的意思，让他出钱没什么不妥。可是库丘林执意要付自己那一份，他也不知道对方是真的替他着想还是单纯想划清关系。

抑或两者皆有。

他正纠结着，旁边的吉尔伽美什突然大笑起来。这个一直旁观的始作俑者利落地摸出一张金卡，交给在旁边等了好一会儿的服务生。

“有趣，有趣。”他笑眯眯地说，“是场不错的秀。我请了，就当是门票吧。”

两人的脸皆是一黑，库丘林响亮地咂了下舌，厌烦之情溢于言表。

吉尔伽美什的愉悦丝毫不受影响：“Emiya，送他回去，这是Alpha应该做的吧？”

“走。”库丘林拍了一下Emiya的背，语气相当不善。

出了餐厅，迎面便是冬夜的风。库丘林抖了一下，低声说了声冷，往手心哈了口气径直往前走。他穿的是轻羽绒，里面估计是件短袖，在深冬的温度里还是有些勉强。Emiya下意识拽了一下衣角，想起自己穿的不过也只是一件毛衣，没有外套，不然还能借给他穿，只好静静地跟在库丘林身后。对方走得相当快，每一步都响得过分，也许是把地面当吉尔伽美什的脸来踩。Emiya心中陡然生出些同情来。辞了职还要被比自己小的前任上司捉弄，感到烦躁是理所当然的。他又想到自己老爹就这样欠了吉尔伽美什一个不明不白的人情，突然后悔的要命。

可是要不是他自己也不能见到库丘林，他抿了抿嘴角。

“啊，抱歉。”

库丘林停了下来，转过身等Emiya，于是他加快脚步跟上去。迎面而来的风刮得大了，Omega散在肩上的头发被吹起来。他伸手去压，又因为冷哆嗦了两下。

Alpha鼻端触碰到一股柔和的气味，那是Omega的信息素，带着这一性种特有的温厚与甜蜜，由于冷风的浸染沾上了清爽的味道。Emiya不禁仔细嗅了嗅，从那些气味分子里分辨出一股芬芳的咸涩，脑海中不自觉浮现出深蓝色的海面。

库丘林报上自家的地址，问他是否顺路。Emiya摇摇头，却说离得也不远。库丘林摸着鼻子，笑笑说自己可以一个人回去，但Emiya没有答应。Omega有些尴尬，说自己已经不是刚谈恋爱的高中生了。

“我想送你。”

“……好吧。”

库丘林抓了抓头发，再次迈开步子。他几次提起话头，但最终都没能继续，只好选择沉默。Emiya走在略略落后于他的地方，静静地看着Omega的背影。

冬木夜晚的街道寂静得像是按了静音键，只有两个人的脚步声轻轻作响。Emiya呼进一口冷冽的空气，将Omega的气息也吸入肺中。肺泡充盈后被掏空，过滤出那些美味的细小物质，Alpha感到心旷神怡。他乐此不疲地进行这一循环，直到将Omega送到他住的公寓楼下。

“我上去了。”

“嗯。再见。”

库丘林看着他，眼睛在暖黄色的灯光下透露出浆果般温暖的红色。他露出若有所思的神情，突然用力拍了拍Emiya的肩膀。

“年轻人不错嘛，给我就可惜了。”

他笑嘻嘻地说，挥了挥手。

“再见。”

Emiya目送他进了电梯，转身离开。库丘林的气味还残留在鼻腔中，他的大脑开始孕育一种迷失般的眩晕。

Emiya不是第一次谈恋爱，他清楚自己对库丘林已经生出好感。这似乎是草率的，因为他从未相信过所谓的一见钟情，更别提由一张不是正脸的照片奠定的迷恋。何况他的根本目的是成家而非恋爱，这两者的根本区别让Alpha有些迟疑。库丘林在抗拒他，甚至遮遮掩掩。如果仅是想发展一段恋爱关系，他会尝试去追求他，但是若要说到结婚，那是否应该再对这样没有意愿的对象再多上心？

当晚爱丽丝菲尔问他是否满意，他诚实地说非常喜欢相亲的对象，旁听的伊利亚兴奋地叫起来，但是Emiya迅速补充道：“但我还拿不定主意。”

“为什么？”

“结婚不是那么简单的事。”

“别想的太复杂，Emiya。”爱丽丝菲尔温柔地说，“结婚也许没有那么多顾虑。如果喜欢他，就多了解他试试。而且，你也不一定要结婚。”

“妈妈！”伊利亚抗议道，“Emiya就是应该结婚了！”

Emiya采纳了养母的建议，花了四天来考虑何时约库丘林出去。他越是想要理性考虑同对方交往甚至结婚的可能性，感性就越是催促他再见对方一面，这种激烈的冲动反而令Alpha有些退缩，约对方再见一面的计划也因为迟疑不断被推后。可是库丘林信息素的气味一直追随着他，盘踞在Emiya的鼻尖，雾一般潮湿又单薄，却又在缓慢加重，到最后乌云似的盘踞在他的脑中。第四天晚上他加班回家，经过库丘林楼下——他自己也说不清有意无意——像是有魔力控制了他，他拿出手机拨通了库丘林的号码。

“喂？”

Omega的声音有些沙哑。Emiya如梦初醒，竟不知如何是好。

“Emiya？怎么了？”

那边继续说，Emiya抬头看了看灯火通明的公寓楼。

“要一起出来喝酒吗？”

“……和我……？”

“对。”

库丘林没有回答，Emiya等了他一会儿。

“我现在在买东西……”

“在哪里？你家附近的百货？”

“……嗯。”

“那我过去，我在你楼下。”

“喂！”

Emiya慢悠悠地往百货大楼走。他听得出来库丘林不想见他，可是这有什么关系，他想要见库丘林。他没有挂电话，对方也没有挂，Alpha安静地等待着Omega的回答。

“……要不我先把买的东西拿回家？”

“不用，我知道一家居酒屋，就在你回家的路上。”Emiya顿了顿，“……买了很多东西吗？”

“还好……呃。”

“那就好。我请你。”

“……”

那边挣扎了一会儿，Emiya在心里掐了十几秒，不禁握紧了手机。尽管他的声音平稳，心跳却又些加速。

“——好吧。”Omega的声音听起来有些泄气，“等我十分钟。”

Emiya站在百货大楼门口，心里空得像高空的平流层，脊柱却暖得要融化。库丘林从门口出来，右手提着个袋子，左手晃了两下算是打过招呼。袋子里的东西满满当当的，他下楼梯急了点，里面的东西竟掉了出来。

“啊。”

Emiya弯腰替他捡起来，往手里看了一眼却怔住了。

“……儿童牙膏？”  
“啊啊啊是我喜欢这个味道而已！”

库丘林飞快地把牙膏盒子抢过来，动作激烈得让袋子里的东西一阵乱抖，差点全部都跳了出来。他用力推着Emiya的背。

“走走走去喝酒去喝酒去喝酒！”

库丘林喜欢儿童牙膏的味道吗？Emiya边走边想，有点惋惜没看清楚包装，否则以后可以买给他用。

他带库丘林进了一家小小的居酒屋。店有些年头了，是那种传统的日式居酒屋，店面虽然小，整顿一下还能上纪录片。Emiya要了清酒和毛豆，库丘林只要了啤酒。他一直微微蹙眉，一副勉强的样子。Emiya用余光瞟他，竟觉得他眉间的纹路也十分迷人。

完了。

完了完了完了。

Emiya灌下一大口酒，心里向神灵祈祷。他开口告诉库丘林这家店是切嗣介绍给自己的，借机向对方说了些养父的趣事，话题才渐渐打开。库丘林的健谈在他的意料之中。他讲了一堆警局的逸事，最后集中攻击吉尔伽美什。Emiya听得很认真，看着库丘林将杯里的啤酒喝尽再蓄满，时不时掏出手机看时间。他在急什么？Emiya有些失落，然而选择忽视这一点。只要装傻就能把时间往后延。

他比库丘林少活十年，工作普通，没有那么多资历拿来谈论，只是听Omega将话题转到故乡，从潮湿温暖的气候到香甜可口的乳酪，从标示性的绿色到让人上瘾的威士忌。Emiya注视着他因为酒精逐渐变得温暖湿润的红色双眼。饮下的清酒使Alpha的喉咙灼烧起来，滚烫的胃液刺激着胃黏膜。爱尔兰人的声音敲击着耳膜，他带酒香的信息素再一次萦绕在鼻尖。Emiya用手撑着脸，看着库丘林脖颈旁垂落的蓝色发丝如溪流般淌过肩膀。

“……怎么了？啊，都是我一个人在啰嗦吧，抱歉。”

“没事。”Emiya低低地说，“你说吧，我喜欢听。”

库丘林没有接话。他摸着酒杯，耳朵尖透露出浅红色。


	4. Chapter 4

库丘林有点想抽烟。

他看了看小学门口的保安室，手在烟盒上摸来摸去。

来得早了，估计离放学还有十来分钟，康拉又不是放学后立刻冲出校门的类型。他权衡再三，越发感觉肺泡咕嘟咕嘟地呼唤着尼古丁，于是拐远了些，靠着一棵行道树点起一根烟。

“……呼……”

烟雾填满肺叶，Omega惬意地眯起眼睛，手指在裤子上划着，描绘肺泡被充满的样子，就像新生的葡萄成熟再凋谢。

库丘林很久没有接过康拉放学了。如果不是有人临时跟他换班，他可能再也不会来接儿子。他疑心自己的记性越来越差，记不起儿子放学的准确时间。校门前稀稀拉拉地围了些家长，想必没有几个跟他一样迷茫的，只是因为想快些见孩子才提早来等。

库丘林不敢说自己有多么牵挂儿子。康拉十岁了，早就知道自己回家了，自己与其在这里等他，不如呆在家里准备晚饭。可是他心虚得很，自觉是把接康拉放学当成赎罪。

上次他和Emiya喝完酒回家时已过了九点，而康拉早替父亲收拾好厨房，坐在沙发上看电视。库丘林打开家门的时候惊觉电视的声音怎么会这么大，几乎要把康拉叫他的声音给盖住。儿子跑过来帮他提袋子，却露出困惑的表情。

“我还以为你买了很多东西呢，”康拉掂了一下袋子的重量，“明明去了这么久……”

库丘林接不上话，只能笑了笑把新买的牙膏递给康拉。

“刷牙睡觉吧，试试看这个牙膏你喜不喜欢。”

“明明还这么早。”男孩子嘟囔道，“我不困。”

库丘林摸了摸他的脑袋，装作无奈地说那你陪我再看一会儿电视好了。他没有提Emiya的事，心中有种偷情暴露的羞耻和罪恶。

这么说似乎并不准确，因为他和Emiya之间不存在偷情一说，也不可能到那一步，只能说是做了错误的比喻。为了同Alpha见面把康拉一个人丢在家里，是这件事让库丘林的良心备受煎熬——虽说他一点都不担心让儿子独自在家，康拉的乖巧程度以及自理能力远远超过了一个十岁男孩子该有的水平。正相反，是儿子的过于早熟让库丘林心有不安。或许是父母离婚埋下了这样的隐患，而无论是奥伊芙还是自己，都无法匀出时间陪康拉，导致康拉飞快地心智成熟，就像是快速催熟的恐怖科技。这种状态极大程度地激发了库丘林的罪恶感，以至于他每次回到家看见康拉等着自己都会感到上颚泛酸。

来接孩子的家长越聚越多，库丘林看着他们，掐灭了烟头。

不应该再应付Emiya了，他想。工作和孩子之间的间隙太小，他不能再筛出如此吝啬的一点点给那个Alpha。说来羞耻，他感受得到Alpha对自己的兴趣。如果再年轻十五岁，不，十岁，他会毫不犹豫地接纳。可是现在这些美好的情感毫无意义又让人难为情。中年Omega仍然希望自己对Alpha充满吸引力，希望像年轻时一样能导演愿者上钩的戏码，可是似乎更应该向生活妥协。

库丘林唯一不明白的就是Emiya为什么会迷上自己。无论年轻时多么光鲜迷人他今日都要为生活焦头烂额。可是年轻的Alpha面容英俊，谨慎又多礼，却懂得伺机而出。他的信息素气味很淡，水草一般缠绕成一团，从深处翻上一层金属的腥味，算不上多好闻，却让他又些喜欢。也许人不会完美，就像Emiya会莫名其妙的迷上了自己这样的Omega——

“——库丘林！”

库丘林回到了现实，孩子与成人的声音灌进他的耳朵。

那人再次叫了他，声音熟悉得像是从心里生出来的。他转过头去，看见了Emiya。他穿着和那天相同的高领毛衣，牵着一位雪白头发的女孩。

“你怎么在这里？”

“我……”

Emiya朝这边走过来，女孩一直打量着他。他意识到这是Emiya的义妹，猛然惊醒已经放学。得去接康拉，他立即想往校门走，但一阵顾虑攫住了他：

Emiya还不知道。

可是他甚至不知道自己为什么要顾虑。女孩子已经开始向哥哥询问关于他的问题，而他被莫名的困窘禁锢在原地，有些支吾地打了招呼，脸却转向校门的方向寻找康拉

库丘林想象得出自己现在有多么狼狈。他感到空气的粘滞，面上的皮肤察觉到Emiya目光中的疑虑与警觉。他捏着手指，注视着从校门不断涌出的孩子们，直到康拉进入他的视野，不知该说他是恶魔还是天使。

“康拉！”

“爸爸？！”

康拉朝他跑了过来，不自觉地露出微笑，跑到父亲身边的时候少见地抓住了他的衣角。紧接着他看见了Emiya兄妹，瞬间困窘地站直身子，小声地问了好。

“这是谁，爸爸？”康拉悄声询问他，仍不住地打量两位陌生人。

“我熟人。”

库丘林将手搭在康拉肩上。Emiya的眼神震惊极了，令他感到尴尬又无地自容。然而Alpha并没有做出更多表情，只是微微低头对康拉说了句你好。明明是冬天，库丘林却觉得脊背出汗，抿了抿嘴角抓起康拉的手。

“回去再打你电话。”

他飞快地对Emiya说，拉着康拉走掉了。

但“回去”是一个模糊的时候概念，这是Omega自以为聪明的地方。他心烦意乱，看见儿子时心口又酸又痒。康拉对他的态度十分敏感，父亲来接自己的惊喜在回家的路上消散殆尽。忧郁和迷茫从男孩周身的氛围散发出来，令他的父亲无奈地抓紧他的手，回家后给了他一个落在额头上的吻。

库丘林简单地做了晚饭，全是爱尔兰式的食物，因为康拉吃不惯日本料理。他尝试过活跃气氛，但孩子似乎仍被困在不安中，最终只好作罢。他没有什么胃口，剩下将近一半，因为Emiya的双眼生在他的脑中，时刻催促他坦白，他却不想掏出手机。

库丘林非常嫌弃这样的自己。原本只是场恶作剧，最后坦荡地说出真相才是成年人的担当，这样无期徒刑也会在短暂的痛苦后立即放他自由。然而说起来容易，他还是抽了两根烟摄取足够的尼古丁，于是发觉自己也许还不够成熟。

他很理解自己为什么迟疑。年轻时的多情留下了后遗症，对现状的不甘加重了病情。

划开手机，他才发现Emiya已经发来三条短信，最新的一条是在一小时前。

“要打我电话的话，我随时有空。”

“在忙？”

“还没准备好吗？”

库丘林看了一眼时间，将近十点半，他不确定这时候再打电话是否合适。

他考虑着，手指往下划，翻过前几天自己跟Emiya聊过的短信，突然感到极其失落。左边是情感需求，右边是现实需求，库丘林没想到在三十七岁的今天会遇到这样进退维谷的难题。其实事情可以很简单，把情感需求划掉，让现实牵着自己走向平凡甚至平庸、碌碌无为的四十岁。可惜情感没那么容易踢开，它不依不饶地抱着Omega的脖子，让他受过手术的腺体又痒又疼，然后亲他的双眼，使他变得盲目。他同它斗争了一会儿，天生的惰性开始发酵，提醒他做出抉择有多么劳心伤神，甚至于进入一段情感的繁琐劳累——或许是曾经与奥伊芙的经历太过不尽人意。他按下通话键，疲倦地祈祷尽快回到乏味的生活。

“——喂？”

“是我。”

“我以为今晚你不会打给我了。”

“怎么会。”库丘林发出一声嗤笑，把衣服上的线头在食指上绕了一圈，胸腔中令人窒息的气团逐渐消失。他懒得思考从哪里开始叙述。

“你想先听什么？”


	5. Chapter 5

呐Emiya，刚刚那个人是谁？”

“朋友。”

“哼……我不信，你的朋友我都见过。”

“哦？”Emiya气笑了，把伊利亚的手捏紧，疼得她大叫起来。他心里又乱又烦，表情僵硬得像铁板，但是伊利亚一点也不怕他。她像只小鸟一样啾啾啾地抱怨Emiya的不诚实，拿留长了的指甲刺Emiya的手心。

Emiya懒得理睬她。常年握弓使他的掌心生满了厚茧，小女孩儿的指甲根本不会让他感到疼。他满脑子都是刚才那个男孩，蓝色眼睛与蓝色头发，五官同库丘林如出一辙，就算他不喊库丘林“爸爸”，相似的相貌也会令人怀疑他们之间有血缘关系。

他用力按了一下太阳穴。

“——Emiya！”伊利亚突然用双手拽住了他的手腕。

“什么？”

“那个人是Omega吧，”她深深地皱着眉头，“他……他该不会是你的结婚对象吧？！”

“……”

“为、为什么不说话！”伊利亚惊恐地叫起来，“这是默认吗，是默认吗Emiya？！我不答应！你不能跟那样的人结婚！不能跟那种拖着孩子的中年Omega——”

“嘘！”

Emiya气急败坏地去捂伊利亚的嘴，几乎是将她一路拖回了家，但始终没能制止妹妹惊恐与悲愤的情绪。她一进家门连鞋都没脱就冲向厨房里的爱丽丝菲尔，将自己的主观臆断全部告诉了母亲。爱丽丝菲尔露出同样震惊的表情，Emiya看着她的脸，沉默地站在门口。

“我原以为……”她有些颤抖地说，“你在跟吉尔伽美什先生介绍的对象交往……”

“……就是他介绍的。”

“啊！那位先生的审美是这样的吗？”

Emiya再一次狠狠地揉了自己的太阳穴，把伊利亚拽出来换鞋。他额头上的血管突突突地跳，胸腔里像被塞了个气球一样又胀又痛，跟爱丽丝菲尔打过招呼之后把自己锁在房间里，靠着床坐在地上，胡乱抓着自己的头发，完全跟高中时会做的一样。

喉咙灼烧一样的疼，然而Emiya不知道自己到底在气些什么，甚至察觉到自己没有立场感到愤怒，可是胸闷的感觉却不依不饶。

他做了几个深呼吸平复心情，等胸腔里的怒气消退，才有一阵失落浮上来，如同咖啡表层的泡沫。Emiya现在了解到吉尔伽美什所说的秀到底指什么，这个混蛋分明一开始就不是本着助人为乐的心情搅合进来的。

这样反而能解释库丘林的疏远和抗拒。Alpha明明从那天居酒屋的香气中感到Omega放下戒备，从几天的短信交流中体味到他的亲切，但今天柏林墙再一次修建起来。这时Alpha才意识到是那句模棱两可的“回去再打你电话”让他恼火。他原本以为对方和自己建立了平等的关系，相知将是顺理成章，而现在发现对方的态度才是模棱两可。

Alpha不喜欢这种戏弄，即使始作俑者并非有意为之。

门铃响起来，应该是切嗣下班了。Emiya拿出手机给库丘林发了短信，起身准备吃饭。

饭桌的气氛相当微妙。Emiya神情凝重，伊利亚非常不高兴，爱丽丝菲尔不自然地笑着，切嗣对发生的事一无所知，但也因为低气压而感到尴尬，所幸他是个擅长隐藏情感的人，看起来一切正常。有几次伊利亚想要开口说些什么，都被Emiya一眼瞪了回去。

“怎么了？”切嗣终于开口了，说话的时候眼睛还放在碗里，筷子扒拉一下烤鱼。

“没什么。”Emiya飞快地说，爱丽丝菲尔忍不住发出了笑声。

切嗣没有再说什么，专心对付碗里的鱼。Emiya盯着自己碗里的鱼，看了一会儿，把鱼肉全部剔下来夹给了伊利亚。

“咦！”

“伊利亚！快跟Emiya说谢谢！”

伊利亚鼓着嘴，看起来还是很勉强，但Emiya不介意，他只是要哄哄妹妹让她不要乱说话，也好早点结束这顿晚饭一个人等库丘林的电话。他现在说不上生气，但失落又迷惑，还有些责怪库丘林的意思。他猜测着对方隐瞒实情的意图，分析那双红眼睛里流露的情绪，觉得饭菜寡淡无味却吃得很快。

但等他吃晚饭也没有接到任何电话，连短信也没有一条。Emiya坐在床沿，急躁地抓了抓头发，劝说自己对方也许是忙着照顾孩子，再次发了短信。

这时切嗣敲门进来，他有些不自在地放下手机。

“怎么了？你和伊利亚。”

父亲手里端着咖啡。Emiya看着他的黑眼圈，不知道他是要熬夜看文件还是仅仅出于习惯。

“没什么。”

“是吗。”切嗣喝了一口咖啡，“……那件事怎么样？”

“什么事？”  
“……”  
“噢。”Emiya看了一眼地板，“不算顺利……”

切嗣静静地等他说下去，但Emiya却不知从何说起。他没有跟父亲说过任何关于库丘林的事，连吉尔伽美什的恶作剧也未提过半个字。切嗣在关心他，他从很早前就已经了解到养父情感上的习惯，然而也无法把这么复杂又尴尬的事情告诉他。他抿了一下嘴，切嗣就明白了他的意思。

“不想说就算了。”中年人转移了目光，“你自己去处理。别想太多。”

随后他便出去了，Emiya感到父亲的话就像打官腔。他躺下来，一条一条地看库丘林以前发给他的短信，看到后来，心中的喜悦竟逐渐生长膨胀，最后压过了怅然。他翻过身闭上眼，鼻端环绕着臆想出的Omega气息，仿佛置身于温暖的棉絮。Alpha心中的一块陷了下去，被无奈的妥协填满。只要那股咸涩的香气包裹住，他就成了蛹中的毛虫，动弹不得。

“还没准备好吗？”他看着发出的句子不自觉地扯了扯嘴角：说得像自己准备好了似的。但Alpha已经没了脾气，侧躺着等待，直到昏昏欲睡，再被姗姗来迟的来电铃声吵醒。

Omega的声音从未这样平静过，他同他寒暄了几句才讲起自己的经历，也不过只是澎湃的爱情与乏味的婚姻，郑重的标记最后成为离婚协议书上的签名。Emiya认真听着，然而那终究是别家的故事。他惊觉自己的情绪如此平稳，同库丘林几乎没有起伏的声音一起，像是夜晚溪水上漂流的两片落叶。

Omega声音里透露出的疲倦似乎是中年人的通病，但是Emiya能从他的叙述里看到他十年，二十年前神采飞扬的样子，是那种能让任何Alpha神魂颠倒的Omega，在夜店里给你一杯辛辣的威士忌。他有些失神，这时候那边掐断了话头。

“还有什么想听的？啊，你的事情我都知道，真是不好意思。”

“……不用了。”Emiya抓紧手机。他发现自己对库丘林过去的生活其实毫无兴趣，这甚至让他自己吃惊。虽然他还想要继续听对方的声音，却无法让话题延续下去。

“嗯。”那边传来叹气的声音，“那就这样？你不必再……我们不需要什么别的交集了。”

“——为什么？！”

“什么为什么？”库丘林好像有点被吓到了，“这是恶作剧啊，既然暴露就该结束了。你要找个适婚Omega结婚对吧？我不行。我也不想让康拉困扰。好好为自己的将来想想啊，你以为自己条件很差吗？”他顿了一下，“再去拜托靠谱的人试一下，就会找到很好的Omega啦。”

恼怒又回到了Emiya身上，令他的太阳穴突突直跳：“你不用替我做打算。”

也许是察觉到他的情绪，Omega没有回话，过了好一会儿才语气平淡地与他道别。

Emiya有些懊悔，当然已经于事无补。他尽量温和地挂了电话，倒在枕头上。

库丘林似乎一直在替他着想，但这真的同父母的啰嗦没什么两样。难道也是中年人的通病？Emiya捂住自己的眼睛。他讨厌被别人指手画脚，即使对方是库丘林，况且他说的话听起来就像是在把自己推开。Emiya不能说他不讲人情，因为确实如他所说，从实用角度来说，两人已经没有了交往的必要。

可是情感因素的影响力是可怕的。好感，迷恋，甚至于爱情，这些词汇让人不安，但是Emiya已经被他们打败。他仍然想要见库丘林，听见他的声音，嗅入他芬芳的信息素，触碰他苍白却因为低温泛红的指尖。任何一个年轻的Omega都没有他那样倦怠的气质与眼角蜿蜒的细纹，而这些都是Emiya迫切需要的。

别想太多。他想起父亲的话，然后与库丘林的话联系在一起。库丘林才是想太多的那个，Emiya决定忘掉所谓的最初意图。那是早熟又任性的小妹妹强加给他的，他原本就不需要。结婚的合同太过冗长，而Emiya没有耐心再去读阅读。库丘林的信息素能瓦解他的理性，尽管Omega自己还拼了命对情感的账单精打细算。

Emiya想同库丘林恋爱。

就现在。


	6. Chapter 6

挂掉电话之前库丘林听出对方语气里刻意的温和，不禁失笑。瞥见锁屏显示的日期，他才拉开床头柜，取出药瓶干咽下一粒抑制剂。发情期不可能来得那么精确，他只能推算出大概的周期。

这种药剂让他昏昏欲睡，意识模糊之间Omega释然又惋惜，最后竟生出后悔来。

第二天他起晚了，给康拉热牛奶的时候险些烫到手，撞上高峰期的电车，给旁边肥壮的中年女人逼进边角，将近一米九的个子半蜷缩着。

这时裤带里的手机震了一下。库丘林咒骂着发短信的人，扭曲着手把手机掏出来，在看见Emiya的名字时惊愕覆盖了恼火。他没想到会再收到Alpha的短信，或者说，没想到会这么快就收到他的短信。

库丘林想不出来对方还能说些什么，总不会是死缠烂打。他的心膨胀得很高——是那种从低谷往上升的高，又给理智攥紧往下拽，但是心最后给盈满到破开。Emiya问他什么时候再见，他想要面对面地谈一谈。

“怎么了？”他单手回复，发出去，然后将手机捏在手心。他不知道对方会不会回复，现在他也应该在去上班的路上。

Emiya果然没有回复。库丘林第一反应竟是失望，然后才提醒自己应该庆幸。他今早以为这些已经结束，原本还算牢固的决心又在这时松动，因为他把实情当作最后的筹码，结果却不尽人意。既然在他看来最有效的措施似乎失守，那这一发展也许是必然。多情的基因已经蠢蠢欲动，如果Alpha再这样坚持不懈，他就要拦不住那些汹涌的暗潮了。

回信是在午休时来的。不，不能算回信了，Emiya直接拨通了他的电话。库丘林接起来的时候嘴里还咬着苹果，咔咔地继续吃着往茶水间走。

“今天什么时候下班？”

“七点吧。”库丘林垂下眼睛。对方没有立即接话，他也不好说什么，只好一口一口地咬下泛黄的果肉，嚼得哗哗作响。

“……你在吃什么？”

“苹果。”

“噢。”Emiya似乎斟酌了一两秒，“我大概六点半下班。我去找你吗？”

“不必了，有什么不能在电话里说？”

“……”

库丘林靠在墙壁上。

“我想当面跟你说。”Emiya坚持道。这样的措辞让库丘林紧张起来，产生一种没准备好似的心虚。他能猜到Emiya会说什么，那是他最不想听也最想听的。

“我可能还要加班——”

“我坐电车过去。”

“我说，下次吧，我要回去给康拉煮饭。”

“……我可以过去给他煮了再去找你。”

“……”库丘林没来由地烦躁起来，“那你过来吧。”

他报上公司的地址，说了再见，那边安静了一会儿，随后柔和地说：“晚上见。”

库丘林呆了一秒，而Emiya已经挂了电话。Omega突然觉得后颈烫的厉害，于是抱住了自己的脖子。

“库丘林？”进来泡茶的同事诧异地看了他一眼，“不舒服吗？”

“没有。”他将微凉的手背贴在额头上。

库丘林说不清自己在想什么，想见Emiya和不想见Emiya，到底哪边更多一些？他有些唾弃自己的挣扎，尽力投入工作。晚上没有加班，他却希望能在办公室多坐一会儿，又掐着Emiya从单位过来的时间。快要被打败了，持续的拒绝正在演变成一种惯性，或者说是为脸面着想作出的负隅顽抗。他必须承认，昨晚通话中的战争已经失败了，对方乘胜追击，而自己几乎无法战胜体内的潮骚，因为他本性如此，自以为是的中年人责任会败给Alpha的执着。毕竟他带来的并不全是苦恼。

Emiya通知他下楼来的时候，库丘林决定放弃纠结。他从公司大门出来，能见到Emiya站在稍远的路灯光亮下。他的白色短发泛着冰冷的金色，身上的黑色风衣垂得笔直。库丘林捏紧正装衣角，然后松开。

“嘿。”他打了声招呼，向Emiya走去。

Emiya的表情相当郑重，库丘林突然笑了出来。

“这是什么电影场景？”

Emiya没反应过来，想必是没有听懂，又也许是没能从库丘林昨晚电话里的语气里切换过来。他的嘴唇翕动着，库丘林收起笑容，作出认真的样子等他开口。

“你看上去很轻松。”Emiya说，视线垂下一两秒，再对上库丘林的眼睛，“中午可不是这样的。”

“因为我发现我把能做的都做了。”库丘林取出烟盒，抽出一根烟，又向Emiya示意。Emiya摇摇头，于是他点燃自己的香烟，“你要说什么？”

“我改变主意了。”Emiya说，库丘林吐出的烟雾萦绕在他脸上，把他的面容烘托得一片模糊，“我不打算结婚了。”

库丘林被烟呛了一下，“什么？”他说，“你不让我回去给儿子煮饭就是为了跟我说这个？”

Emiya不置可否，库丘林却有点恼火：“这有什么不能在电话里说的——”

Alpha凑上来吻了他，库丘林一时反应不过来。他睁着眼睛，只看见Emiya白色的睫毛。他在做什么？他心中充满疑问，感觉到嘴唇上的压力就像从纸巾背面透出的水迹一般轻薄，然后逐渐加重，有了实体，成为两片人类的嘴唇，最终对方的唇纹与他的贴合在一起，充填双方唇间的缝隙。这并非因为Emiya再逐渐加深这个亲吻，而是因为库丘林非常缓慢地辨识出了这是一个吻。当他的大脑了解到这一点，他的舌头便不受控制地伸进了Emiya的口腔。他人的口腔是如此温暖潮湿，粘稠如松脂。这太陌生了，却又十分熟悉，令人怀念。Emiya惊异于他的主动，下意识地向后退去，但库丘林的双手捧住了他的脸颊。Omega的手心冰凉，并不光滑。他的手沿着Emiya下颌骨的线条向后探去，扶住Alpha的后颈，现在他不能躲了。

当库丘林意识到自己在做什么事，Emiya已经抱住了他。他后颈的腺体又热又烫，让他错觉自己快要发情了，可他明明已经吃过了药。Alpha的气息那样浓厚，把他包裹起来，鼻端和唇舌间都是那股金属似的铁锈味。他原本干燥的嘴唇被对方舔吻得濡湿，而他也已将对方的下唇吮得红肿。库丘林心中空白一片，想不出为什么还在继续，可是接吻的感觉确实让他喜欢。Emiya的手放在他后腰上，那只手也是冷的。他一定也嗅到了他的气味。当亲吻变得迫切，库丘林觉得自己几乎要吞掉Alpha的舌头。他放开了对方，对方的嘴唇也松开了他，可是额头却与他的相抵。

“你不该在我面前抽烟。”Emiya说。

库丘林从鼻子里哼了一声，抖掉一大截烟灰：“为什么？”

“这让我想吻你。”

“你已经这样做了。你不是说不想结婚吗？”

“是的。”Emiya直视着他的眼睛，“我想同你交往。”

库丘林深深地注视着他。

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

就着所剩无几的烟屁股吸了几口，库丘林掐灭了烟头：“你真是随性。”

“我只是比你更懂得直面内心。”

“你对中年人的担当有什么不满？”

库丘林没好气地说，而Emiya再一次吻了他。当他们的嘴唇分开时，库丘林觉得自己的嘴角都被溢出的唾液打湿。

“这样就可以了吧？你只是对结婚这一点避之不及，恋爱总可以吧。”

“……”

“我知道你想要。”Emiya意有所指地说，但库丘林并不知道他指的是刚才自己的主动回吻，还是自己散发出的浓烈信息素。他不自然地捂住后颈。

“你要我背着康拉陪你玩。”

“为什么还要这么说？你明知道我不在意——”

“只是想提醒你跟我谈恋爱有多么麻烦。”

库丘林轻飘飘地说。


	7. Chapter 7

Emiya原以为库丘林还会拒绝他，无论是象征性的还是认真的。不过他早就猜测自己不是一厢情愿，只是从未想过库丘林的唇舌会如此热情。比想象中容易太多了，一个亲吻打破柏林墙，他们算是正式交往了。

其实他们的相处方式并未有多大改变。库丘林很忙，他加入现在的公司不过三年，往往还像新人一样被上司使唤，莫名其妙地加班，回了家就照顾康拉，没有时间陪他约会，即使两人住的并不远，况且他还没打算把这段恋情同孩子坦白。Emiya只好跟他发短信，嘘寒问暖或者没话找话。只是库丘林也不逊色，Emiya现在才看清他是个情场老手，交往起来如同揭掉封印。有时他发起话题，短信用Honey开头，Emiya既受用又难为情，心像被渔网缠绕住。晚上十点半左右库丘林会跟他打电话，Emiya坐在床上，觉得胃都要因为渴求融化了。

这样子过了几天，熬到周五。下班后Emiya同库丘林发短信，问他周末是否有空出来。对方过了好一会儿都没有回复。Emiya想了想，补充说如果他想，还可以带上康拉。

回信来得很迟，迟到Emiya怀疑这条短信从一开始就没有被发出去过。库丘林告诉他周末都可能没空。大概是真的很忙，库丘林周六给Emiya发的短信几乎没有工作日的多。Emiya有些讪讪的，终于不想再自讨没趣，库丘林却在这时发来一条讯息抱怨公寓的电梯坏了。

“十三楼，你能想象用脚爬上十三楼多累吗！”

“是的，我能。”Emiya飞快地打字，“你回家了？我可以过去吗？”

“不可以。”这次他回得很快，可是Emiya一点也不高兴。库丘林拒绝得太迅速了。

“你还在忙什么？”

“把稿子带回家看了。”

“我只是过去而已。我想见你。” Emiya知道库丘林喜欢听什么，果然那边迟疑了。他耐心等着。

“可是我身体不太舒服，你就不要过来了。”

Emiya愣了一下。不舒服还看稿？

“怎么突然不舒服？”

“感冒了吧。你不要过来，传染给你就不好了。”他马上接了一条，“也别打电话，我嗓子疼的说不出话了。”

昨晚通电话时还好好的。Emiya皱起眉头。Alpha对Omega的保护欲是天生的，他感到一阵焦灼从后颈蔓延上来，无意再去追究对方突如其来的工作热情。他问他是否有药，是否有发热症状，然后要求过去照顾他，担忧也许能从手机屏幕里喷到库丘林脸上。Omega有一搭没一搭地回着，最后近乎于不耐烦地命令Emiya好好呆在家里，而这让Emiya非常不快。他不明白库丘林为什么不愿意从他那里受到关心。

他看了一眼时间，将近八点，于是立刻穿上外套，找出几盒感冒药就出了门，弄得爱丽丝菲尔莫名其妙。

“这么晚了你要去哪儿？”

“朋友生病了，去看看。”

他说得相当敷衍，脚下却走得很快，面色也不善，怎么看都不像是去照顾病人的样子。

库丘林住的不远，二十多分钟脚程，Emiya送过他回家，却还从未上去过。他踏进公寓大门才记起电梯坏了，心中顿生迟疑，却还是抱着试试看的心态摁了按钮，发现电梯正常运行后忍不住舒了口气，觉得今天见库丘林大概是天意。

到了十三楼，他看着一排一摸一样的门，猛然想起自己并不知道库丘林的门牌号，顿时非常尴尬，原本的庆幸同得意荡然无存。所幸楼道里没什么人，他可以假装镇定地站在原地。

难道要回去？Emiya攥紧了手里装药盒的袋子开始反思，自己好像太冲动了些，就算是确实担心对方，库丘林确实不希望他来，他也不好再拿出手机问他门牌。Emiya捂了一下额头，觉得自己是不是太心急了，也许他们的关系还未到那样深刻的地步，但这样的想法又让他很不甘。他踱了两步，一时不知如何是好。

旁边传来门打开的声音，Emiya下意识看过去，瞬间僵住。库丘林从门里出来，手上提着几袋垃圾。他抬了一下眼，看见Emiya，也当即僵在原地。

明明说是感冒了，居然套着这么薄的套头毛衣就出来了。Emiya把下巴绷得紧紧的，想质问两句，但鉴于眼前的气氛，张了张嘴又闭上了。库丘林比他有魄力，飞快地丢掉垃圾朝他走过来。

“你怎么来了？”他的声音压得很低，但Emiya仍然听出来他的嗓子没有问题，“不是说不用来的吗？……咳！”

他咳嗽的样子简直是做作得后知后觉。Emiya给他亮了亮手里装药的袋子，另一只手把他的脸摸了个遍，凉凉的，根本不像感冒发热的样子。

“你明明说是感冒了。”他指出，“可你看上去很健康。”

“……你是医生吗！”

“你做了什么坏事？”Emiya有些恼火。库丘林揉了揉眉心，看上去疲倦又无奈。

“家里来了客人，你先回去吧。”

“客人？”Emiya挑起一边的眉毛，“那为什么要骗我？”

库丘林的嘴唇开合两下，没有出声，看样子是在纠结。Emiya朝他靠近了一些，鼻端全是Omega苦涩的气味，这本该令他安心，可是他捕捉到了其中混杂的一丝刺激性的甜味，非常细微但又非常刺激，像一根细小而尖利的针。

“——你身上有Alpha的味道。”

Emiya说的很克制，不自觉地咬紧后槽牙。他不想胡乱猜测，但是Alpha们的互相排斥几乎是天生的，尤其是自己的Omega沾染上其他Alpha的气味时，这份排除会混合着警惕和愤怒膨胀到可怕的地步。

“哎，”库丘林皱着眉头，双手捧起Emiya的脸，“好吧，其实是——”

“——Cu Chulainn！”

Emiya短路了一秒，这几个音节古怪却意外的熟悉，他只能判断出它们并非日语。库丘林立刻转过头去，温暖的手掌离开Emiya的脸颊。Emiya顺着库丘林的目光望过去，看见一位白人女性站在门口。那是一名女Alpha，金发碧眼，指甲鲜红。她的目光转到Emiya身上，露出讶异的神色。

“你好。”她用磕磕绊绊的日语问候，眼里打量的意味却非常露骨。她的信息素缓慢而黏稠地蔓延过来，辛辣又甜腻，是大多数女Alpha会有的气味。门被打开一些，康拉从里面探出头来，看到Emiya时礼貌地打了招呼，但是爱尔兰口音比以前重的多。他看着Emiya，眼睛同女Alpha蓝得一模一样。


	8. Chapter 8

“那是谁？”

“同事。”

“这么晚来找你？”

“拿文件。”

“唔。”

“……啊？”

“你现在拿给他不就行了。”

“……刚为什么叫我？。”

“康拉收拾好了。”奥伊芙把手抱在胸前，康拉朝库丘林举起手里的双肩包，“我们准备走了。”

“噢。”库丘林矮下身摸了摸康拉的头，“跟妈妈去玩得开心点。围巾拿了吗？去我房间拿吧。”

康拉欢呼一声跑开了。库丘林看着他，鼻腔里充斥着奥伊芙的气味。女Alpha的气味太熏了，他有点受不住。

“你要让同事等多久？”

“你们走了再说。”

奥伊芙从鼻子里哼出一声，越过他的肩头看着楼道里的Emiya，年轻的Alpha有些手足无措，刚对上她的目光就转移了视线。库丘林往旁边迈了一步，挡住了他。奥伊芙看着前夫的眼睛，突然笑了起来。

“他真的是Alpha吗？闻起来像个Beta。”

“日本人喜欢洗澡罢了。”

“……你的眼光真不怎么样。”

“是的，所以看上过你。”

“你太不留情了，瑟坦达。”女Alpha皱眉说，“我们已经离婚了很久了，没有必要这样。”

“先不留情的到底是谁？”库丘林翻了个白眼。

“是你！”奥伊芙突然显得很生气，“你不该让男朋友在这时候过来的。那种毛头小子，现在一定想东想西了。”

“他自己过来的。”库丘林捏住眉心，“行了，知道他想东想西你就走吧。——啊、别告诉康拉。”

“什么，你还没跟康拉说吗？康拉，康拉——”

“喂！！”

“什么事，妈妈？”

男孩子跑了出来。他把父亲的墨镜卡在脑门上，困惑地望着父母。

“没什么，她催催你。”库丘林抢先说，拉住奥伊芙的手腕。奥伊芙不满地挣开了他，牵起儿子的手。

“我明天晚上就回来，爸爸。”康拉抱住母亲的胳膊，想起什么似的望着门外的Emiya，“那——”

“你去吧。”库丘林拍了拍康拉的背，同奥伊芙道别。他知道这显得匆忙，但Emiya已经等了相当长一段时间。奥伊芙露出促狭的表情，但库丘林已经无意再去理睬她。

Emiya始终显得拘谨，在母子俩走到自己身边时替他们按了电梯。库丘林招手示意他过来，在电梯关上时给了他一个吻。

Alpha的唇舌太过平静。库丘林尽心地挑逗他，将手指抚上对方柔软的后颈。他揣测着Emiya的想法，虽然若即若离地贴在自己腰上的手掌给不了太多暗示。“你在想什么？”他再一次捧住对方的脸颊。

“那是你的前妻。”Emiya干巴巴地说。他的手迟疑着，最终选择搂住库丘林的腰。

“是的。她只是来日本出差而已，带康拉出去玩。”

“……她连日语都不会说，怎么带你儿子去玩。”Emiya说得闷闷的。库丘林有些无奈。

“她有钱啊，要康拉现在就跟她睡五星级酒店。我本以为明天也要照看她，不过——”Omega叹了口气，“你到底在想什么，小男孩？你今年十七岁吗？什么事都不告诉爸爸。”

“不！……”Emiya突然显得很紧张，连耳朵尖都红了。库丘林看着，竟觉得有些好玩。

“嘛，别那么紧张，我猜得出来。我们离婚七年了，你还担心什么？”他不轻不重地揉着Alpha发烫的耳朵，被对方吻住。他的舌头闯进他的口腔，库丘林抓住他的头发。

“可是你没有对我说实话。”Emiya的嘴唇贴着他的，嗫嚅一般地说。

“你知道了会高兴吗？不会。这是善意的谎言。”

“就算如此你也应该对我诚实。”

“可是你不如我了解如何取悦Alpha。”

Emiya抿起嘴唇。库丘林明白自己已经安抚了他——或者说，呛住了他。正如他所说，他了解如何取悦Alpha。“随便坐。”他说，去厨房取了两罐啤酒，“这是辛苦你白跑一趟的赔礼。”

Emiya坐在沙发上，依旧显得窘迫，易拉罐被攥在手心。库丘林坐在他旁边，饮下冰凉的酒液，放肆地躺在Alpha的大腿上。

Emiya很香，他越来越这么想，忍不住把脸埋在Emiya腹部，感到Alpha僵硬了一下，把他手中摇摇欲坠的啤酒拿走。那股朦胧的，东方香料一样的味道萦绕着他，最后的一点坚硬的金属气息让他脊椎发软，颈后的腺体疼痛起来。

Emiya拨弄了一下膝上蓝色的头发。“她同你说了什么？”他问。

“她说你像个Beta。”库丘林笑了，气息喷在Emiya的小肚子上。

“……喂。”Emiya皱起了眉，“你不是说精通于取悦Alpha吗？”

“这是实话。你可以去问康拉，他一定把你当成Beta了。”

“这种时候你就知道说实话了。”

“别生气。”

“她的气味太烈了。我从没见过这样的Alpha。”Emiya斟酌了一下，却没有说下去，手指游移在库丘林的肩头。“……你喝醉了吗？”

“怎么可能。”库丘林揽住Emiya的腰，就算隔着外套他也能摸到下面紧实的背肌。“身材真好。只有我才知道你是多好的Alpha。”他说，手指沿着Emiya的脊椎画向他的腺体。

指肚触及的肌肉绷紧了，这使他的手指调情般疏远开去。Alpha的信息素变得粘滞又沉重。他抓住他的手腕。库丘林起身吻住他的嘴唇，跨坐在Emiya的大腿上。这一暗示太过露骨，Alpha微微后仰，但Omega扣住他的脖子，舌头抵在他的牙尖。

“不想留下来过夜？”

他用气音询问，Emiya没有回答，即使信息素已经把他的情动暴露得不留丝毫。

“真是矜持。难得家里只有我一个人。”

库丘林故作失望地移开脸颊，却被对方抱紧，压在沙发上。Emiya看着他的眼睛，似乎还想保持内心的挣扎。库丘林捏住他的下巴。

“体谅一下没有性生活的Omega行不行？”

“……去你房间。”

库丘林非常满意，这几天来的燥热终于要得到缓解。他知道Alpha迫切地需要确认些什么，而这正好能满足他自身的渴求。Emiya除去他的衣服，抚摸他的皮肤，坚硬的掌心让他亢奋。他已经很久没有和谁贴得这样近，而身上年轻的Alpha能满足他的任何需要。

Emiya依旧谨慎。他在这方面犹豫得惊人。但是库丘林不希望他这样。他非常热，后颈敏感得只需一点Alpha的信息素就能切开。这种感觉十分遥远，他就像新生的动物一样重新探索情爱的概念。Alpha不会吝啬于给予亲吻，手指埋入他的身体，使他的下腹燃起火苗，酸麻到了极点。他弓起了腰，Emiya迟疑地抽回手指，被他下意识并起腿来夹住手腕，于是他再度将他填满。

当下身的刺激带来高潮时，库丘林的大脑倏的进入一片空白。他就像控制不住自己似的，手指嵌进Alpha的胳膊里，不知道自己的信息素蓬勃得像潮水，只知道对方的气息如熔岩般滚烫。

第二天早晨他醒过来，被Emiya搭在腰上的手臂吓了一跳，下意识地想要掀开那条胳膊，却被对方搂紧。

“你昨晚发情了。”

“……啊？”

见库丘林没有完全清醒，Emiya贴着他的耳朵又说了一遍。

“你发情了，所以我也发情了。”

“——哈？！”

Omega真的被吓到了，差点把Alpha踢开。他什么都不记得，只知道他们没有戴套——一个三年没有性生活的Omega家里怎么会有安全套。

Emiya依旧牢牢地揽着他。

“我咬了你的脖子，其他的都没做。”

“……没有射在里面……？”

“没有。”

库丘林用力揉了揉Emiya的耳朵。

“你的定力怎么这么好？啊？”

“我尽力了！”Emiya抓住他的手。

“行吧。那你下楼买避孕药去。”

“……”

“啊？不愿意？”

“不是。”

Emiya凑了上来。

“有就有吧。这样就可以结婚了。”

库丘林呛了一下，抓起枕头盖在Emiya头上。他感到高兴了，但是因为这份欣喜羞耻，同时愧疚起来。Emiya掀开了脸上的枕头扑上来吻他，发情期后的Alpha都是这样凶猛。

“不是开玩笑。”Emiya信誓旦旦地，“我想和你结婚。”

“上了一次床就想结婚，你太随便了。”库丘林戳了戳他的额头。

“我一直都想结婚。”

“确实。”

“当然我可以等到你想结婚。”

“你在跟一个离过婚的Omega说什么呢。”

库丘林摸了摸自己的后颈，真的摸到一圈牙印，忍不住用膝盖顶了一下Emiya的肚子。Emiya再次抱住他，手放在他尾椎上。

“等一下。”库丘林突然想起了什么，趴在床上从地上的裤子里翻出自己的手机。

“过来，给吉尔伽美什发个合照。”他用恐吓一般的语气说，打开前置摄像头，“让他给我换工作。”


End file.
